


Lapis Philosophorum

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Deviates From Canon, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hogwarts First Year, Other, Slow To Update, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dumbledore left fifteen month old Harry Potter on the doorstep of his aunt, he underestimated just how deeply her resentment for her sister, and her desire to be seen as perfectly normal, ran. Ten years pass and Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts, but no one knows who they are dealing with. Is he set to be a savior? Another dark lord? Or is Harry Potter something else entirely?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The novel you are about to read is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter Universe, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. All characters used and referenced in this novel, excluding those of my own design, are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I am regailling to you about these characters and their world is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially or otherwise from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about magic, for without her story, my story would not exist.
> 
> Warning: The following story is tagged as Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, as such, a warning is required by the laws of common decency for readers who chose to click on this story anyways. The following chapters will contains scenes of a sensitive or controversial nature including, but not limited to: bullying, abuse of authority, child abuse, battle situations, war violence, danger to children, and mature language and conversations. Chapters will not contain further warning. Readers are advised to proceed at their own risk. This is the only warning readers will receive. It is not my job to ensure that my warnings are read, just that they are included.
> 
> Relationship Warning: The main characters are all eleven, and will not engange in romantic situations. As the author is aroace, it is unlikely that romantic and/or sexual relationships will take place in the later adaptations, and they will not be a major part in the story if they do.
> 
> Please note, as the novelist behind this particular work of fanfiction, it is my prerogative to elect not to finish this work in a timely manner, if at all, and I'll ask my audience to respect my decisions on the mater with dignity. That said, I will do my best to ensure somewhat regular updates and follow this project to completion, but remember that I am first an foremost a real person with a life beyond the intricate web of the computer realm, and the responsibilities of real life are an ever present noose around the neck of my muse.
> 
> This story may continue as one story, or I may split it into parts. For now, assume that this is the first of a series.
> 
> Thank you, and please enjoy.

#  **_Lapis Philosophorum_ **

**_Prologue - The Death of Lily and James Potter_ **

* * *

James Potter stands at the window, glancing out at the orange lit streets of Godric's Hollow. He takes a deep breath of the crisp, autumn air, lingering in the window as he drinks in the fresh breeze. The scent of pumpkin and sweets is thick on the air, with the sound of children laughing and knocking at doors. They will get no trick or treaters, their home is well hidden from the world, but a bowl of candy still sits on their porch, amid the grinning Jack O'lanterns, as if inviting someone to visit. James stands at the window, basking in the chill Halloween air for a time, before shutting it and leaving the room to find his wife and child.

He hears her before he sees her, the muffled sound of her reading aloud to their son, and he steps quietly into the living room. Lily pauses in her reading at his interruption.

"Reciting Shakespeare?" James asks, eyeing the heavy book sitting in her lap, and Lily looks up at him with a half satisfied, half exasperated smile.

"Yes." She answers. "Now, come lay down with us and close your eyes so I can continue the story."

James eases behind his wife and takes the book in his own hands, helping her support the heavy tome. "Venus and Adonis is hardly a fairy tale." James whispers, mostly to himself, before Lily continues her reading over Harry's quiet babbling.

"Look, how a bird lies tangled in a net, So fasten'd in her arms Adonis lies; Pure shame and awed resistance made him fret, Which bred more beauty in his angry eyes. " Lily reads. "Rain added to a river that is rank, perforce will force it overflow the bank. Still she entreats, and prettily entreats, for to a pretty ear she tunes her tale; still is he sullen, still he lours and frets, 'Twixt crimson shame and anger ashy-pale: Being red, she loves him best; and being white, her best is better'd with a more delight."

The wind howls an eerie moan outside, and Lily shivers, her voice faltering. James presses a kiss to her neck, and with a wave of his wand conjures up two mugs and a sippy cup of warm apple cider. The three sit snuggled against one another, sipping at the cider, and the ominous foreboding ensnaring them is pushed to the back of their minds once more, as they enjoy the present moment. Harry yawns and drops his sippy cup, the lid popping open.

Lily kisses the top of her son's head tenderly, and she stands up, holding him cradled in her arms. James stands up as well, stretching his arms. He vanishes the mess easily, then tosses his wand carelessly on the coffee table. It rolls off the table, disappearing under the sofa.

"I'm taking Harry to bed," Lily chuckles softly.

"I'll see you to the stairs, beloved." he replies, leaning forward to kiss her full on the mouth. "Then let me get my wand,and we can finish the story if you'd like."

She giggles, leaning in for a second kiss, and then pausing as a sudden sense of foreboding washes over her all of a sudden. The Potters freeze in horror as they hear heavy footsteps outside. They break away from each other, Lily clutching Harry tightly to her chest. James quickly leads his wife and son to the hall.

"Wait here," James murmurs.

"James, no!" Lily hisses.

"It could be nothing." He whispers. "Don't worry just yet."

He braces his shoulders as he pushes the hallway door open again, and he closes it behind himself. Lily stands still and silent on the stairs, clutching her son closely, who looks around with scared eyes, not making a sound, as if he is truly aware of the situation. There is nothing but silence from the living room, making the hairs on the back of Lily's neck prickle in alarm.

_Bang!_

Lily jumps, startled, and Harry clings to her shirt, hiding his face in her shoulder with a wimper. She takes a shakey step towards the living room. "Lily!" James cries, terror thick in his voice. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

She hears the two cursed words that have plagued many a nightmare since they were first told of the prophecy, and under the door she sees a flash of violent green, before the sickening thud of a body hitting the floor reaches her. She stands frozen with fear, until her son pulls on her hair accidentally, jolting her out of her horrified state. Lily feels a sudden determination overwhelm her, and she runs up the stairs, making her way for the nursery, casting as many traps to stall Voldemort as possible as she goes. She closes and locks the door behind her, clutching Harry tightly with surprisingly steady hands, and she grabs the bag James had made her pack when they first got here.

She apparates, only to stumble backwards in the same spot when the anti-apparation wards force her to stay trapped. Lily feels tears begin to swell in her eyes as she realizes the fate that awaits both her and her son. She takes a deep breath, and looks down at her son, who peers up at her with wide, fearful green eyes.

"Mama?" He wimpers. "Scawed."

"Baby," she whispers soothingly. Her throat constricts as she sets him gently in the crib. She forces a smile as she hears a cold, high-pitched laugh echoing up the stairs. "Mommy loves you, Harry. Mommy loves you so much. Always remember that mommy and daddy love you."

"Love mama." Harry whispers.

"Now be brave, and be very quiet, okay sweetie?" Harry nods.

Lily presses a kiss to his forehead, then turns around, wand raised, as the door clicks open. Her wand is pulled from her hand with an unspoken spell, clattering to the floor in the corner. Voldemort stands in the doorway, a monsterous serpentine vision, glaring at the scene before him with triumphant red eyes. He takes a slow step into the nursery, and Lily raises her arms protectively over the crib. His thin lips rose into a mocking smile as he hissed in contempt at her feeble protection.

"You don't need to die, girl." He sneers. "Just give me the boy, and I'll spare you. Stand aside."

"Not Harry," Lily pleads, her voice breaking. "Not my Harry. Please, not my baby."

"Stand aside, you silly girl." Voldemort jeers. "Stand aside, now."

"Not Harry," she repeats, more boldly this time. "Take me instead, just please, not Harry!" Voldemort takes yet another step towards the young woman, studying her fierce expression as he stands towering menacingly over her, her defiant eyes turning up to meet his own. "Please, not Harry... Have mercy." she begs. "Have mercy. Take me instead."

"Very well girl." He hisses.

Voldemort raises his wand with a sudden swiftness, and he brought it down wordlessly, a blinding flash of green light enveloped the room. She screams as she dies, though the spell is painless and swift. Young Harry Potter stares with wide terrified eyes as his mother slides down to the floor in eternal sleep.

The Dark Lord stands over the crib, aiming his wand dead center at the infant's face. Harry, whose tears were falling, did not cry as he looked up at Voldemort, whose grin only widened in delight.

"Such fire, little one." He hisses, chuckling darkly. "I see I chose correctly. You would have been a worthy opponent, had you lived." Voldemort raises his wand above his head. Bringing it down, he screams, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

There is another flash of green light, illluminating the room. But this time is different. There is a roaring in Voldemort's ears, and a prickling feeling throughout his body, then nothing but pain.

Voldemort knows no more.

As the soul of the dark lord rips through the ceiling, alone and bleeding, little Harry Potter begins to cry.


End file.
